Uzumaki Naruto
by SasShin
Summary: Ketika sang kegelapan memangkas habis cahaya. yang tersisa hanya dendam dan kebencian. Namun, siapa sangka itulah awal dari sebuah perjalanan hidup sang penerus kegelapan. NaruSasu fic. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku baru menginjak 20 tahun. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 5 di sebuah Universitas yang cukup ternama di kotaku. Karena usiaku sudah berkepala dua, aku sekarang hidup terpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku. Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling aku tunggu. Aku sudah muak hidup di sebuah bangunan mewah yang selama ini aku sebut dengan rumah. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan di sana. Yang ada hanya siksaan dan kekangan dari kedua orangtua yang sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan kebahagiaanku. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya pekerjaan, pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Setiap kali aku berusaha untuk mencari perhatian mereka, hanya setumpuk uang yang aku dapatkan. Mereka selalu beranggapan dengan uang aku akan merasa bahagia. Salah besar mereka beranggapan begitu. Ok… dengan uang aku memang bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang aku inginkan, dari mendapatkan barang mewah sampai mendapatkan keperawanan anak manusia. Hahaha… ya, inilah aku. Naruto, pemuda dengan segala kesempurnaan yang kumiliki, pemuda yang selalu menganggap semua hal di dunia ini selalu bisa didapatkan dengan uang.

Aku ingat, waktu itu adalah sabtu malam di mana aku dan tiga orang teman kampusku baru pulang dari berpesta minuman keras di rumah salah satu teman sekelas. Sabtu malam yang dihiasi dengan gerimis dan udara yang berpotensi membekukan apa saja yang dilaluinya. Ketika mobil merahku yang sangat aku banggakan melintasi sebuah gang kotor dan sempit di sebuah kota yang entah apa namanya, saat itulah aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan merubah jalan hidupku. Seseorang yang dengan keteguhan hatinya mampu meluluhkan sikapku yang keras ini. Seseorang dengan surai raven yang sangat indah ditimpa sinar lampu jalan yang bergegas menghampiri mobilku dengan wajah yang dipenuhi amarah. Seseorang yang merupakan orang pertama yang sama sekali tidak takut sekaligus terpesona dengan birunya bola mataku ketika aku memandangnya tajam.

"Ternyata kota ini sama saja dengan kota-kota di Amerika, ya! Hanya berisi dengan pemuda-pemuda yang tidak tahu aturan dan sopan santun!"

Umpatnya waktu itu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu mobilku, memaksa aku dan teman-temanku turun dari mobil. Walaupun aku dan dua temanku memiliki tubuh atletis dan jauh lebih besar dari badannya, aku tak melihat sedikitpun rasa takut dari bola mata sehitam langit Konoha waktu malam hari milik sang pemuda menarik itu.

"Apa karena orangtua kalian kaya makanya kalian bisa berbuat seenaknya begitu, hah?" umpatnya sambil menatap kami satu per satu. Menantang.

Sayang sekali, manis. Kau baru saja membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur. Dengan senang hati aku akan menghukum pemuda berwajah tampan ini karena sudah menggangguku.

"Naruto?"

Inuzuka Kiba, teman baikku melirikku dengan seringai penuh kelicikan dan tatapan bak seorang pembunuh yang sudah melihat target yang diincarnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Aku kembali menatap bola mata malam itu yang masih menatapku dengan penuh amarah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil mencoba untuk menyentuh pipinya. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba saja ingin sekali kudapatkan itu menampiknya dengan kasar. Aku kembali memperlihatkan seringaianku. "Kau tahu, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak nenek tua itu. lagipula, salah siapa nenek itu berjalan terlalu ke tengah! Daripada kau meributkan hal sepele begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau ikut aku dan teman-temanku? Kita bersenang-senang saja, ya!"

Tidak peduli dengan tawaku, si pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu memberiku satu pukulan sangat keras di pipiku. Cukup untuk membuatku tersungkur ke tanah. Melihatku yang tengah meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan pemuda itu, Kiba dan Lee, temanku yang satu lagi segera menangkap kedua tangan pemuda itu dan menahannya dengan kuat.

"Kalau memang kalian laki-laki, hadapi aku satu per satu! Jangan main kroyokan begini, pengecut!" triaknya sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kedua temanku.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang semakin marah terhadapku itu. wajah putihnya penuh dengan semburat merah karena kemarahannya. Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuatnya terlihat manis di mataku. Oh ya ampun, aku mulai dikuasai oleh nafsu ternyata. Nafsu ingin memiliki pemuda tak bernama ini.

"Aku bisa membuktikan kelelakianku kepadamu, manis! Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukai caraku ini!" kataku sambil menyentuh dagu mungilnya dan memaksanya untuk menatapku.

Melihat bibir yang kemerahan itu dan merasakan hembusan nafas seharum nafas bayi dari mulut pemuda itu membuatku semakin gelap mata dan segera saja kulumat bibir itu penuh nafsu. Belum sampai satu menit aku menikmati lembutnya bibirnya, aku merasakan rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat di bagian kemaluanku. Terpaksa kulepaskan pagutan bibirku dari bibirnya hanya untuk meraba kemaluanku yang baru saja terkena tendangan telak darinya. _Shit_!

"Menjauh dariku, brengsek!" makinya dengan nafas memburu. Untung saja Kiba dan Lee masih menahan kedua tangannya sehingga pemuda tampan tapi liar itu tidak bisa kembali menyerangku.

"Kau… benar-benar membuatku marah!" desisku setelah bisa kembali berdiri tegak. Sambil menahan nafas, aku segera mendekati si pemuda bermata onix itu dan langsung menghadiahinya satu tamparan keras ke pipinya. Pemuda itu agak sedikit oleng, namun karena Kiba dan Lee masih memeganginya, tubuhnya tidak ambruk ke tanah. Hanya saja, sudut bibirnya kini mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Bayaran setimpal untuk tendangan menyakitkannya tadi!

Hal yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah tatapan matanya, tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun yang mencemari bola mata bening itu. tatapan matanya semakin tajam. Sepertinya dia semakin membenciku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus segera mendapatkannya.

"_Minna_… bawa dia ke mobil!" perintahku yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh kedua teman setiaku ini. Aku hanya tersenyum puas ketika melihat bagaimana pemuda itu meronta-ronta di dalam cengkraman Kiba dan Lee. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, bagaimana kekuatan dan tenaga yang dimiliki oleh kedua temanku yang merupakan pentolan kampus itu. lima orang saja akan kalah telak melawan mereka.

Tidak memakan waktu lama bagi Kiba maupun Lee untuk menggiring pemuda tampan itu untuk memasuki mobilku.

"Lee, kau yang mengemudikan!" ucapku sambil memasuki mobil untuk bermain dengan mainanku ini.

Aku segera menghadapi sang pemuda yang aku inginkan itu. dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Kedua tangan yang di tahan oleh Kiba dan kedua kaki yang sudah aku duduki. Senyuman puas tidak bisa aku tahan keluar ketika melihat ketakutan mulai tampak di wajah tampan itu. Akhirnya dia sadar juga, betapa berbahayanya dia mencari masalah dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu, manis?" tanyaku sambil menjilat pipi seputih susunya dengan penuh semangat.

Aku, Kiba dan Lee hanya tertawa puas ketika pemuda yang malang itu bertriak-triak putus asa ketika aku dengan sadisnya melucuti seluruh pakaian dan kehormatannya. Aku tidak ingat dengan pasti berapa lama aku bermain-main dengan pemuda malang itu. yang aku tahu, aku begitu bahagia dan puas karena malam itu aku bisa menikmati tubuh sempurna miliknya. Milik pemuda tak berdosa yang malang karena harus bertemu denganku. Ya, malam itu memang malam paling membahagiakan untukku. Tapi yang belum kuketahui, malam itu adalah awal dari perjalanan hidupku yang sesungguhnya.

**Uzumaki Naruto sejak malam itu, bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu lagi.**

*****Uzumaki***Naruto*****

Sambil bersiul-siul kecil, aku memasuki sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah walaupun tidak semewah rumahku. Rumah yang hampir seluruhnya dicat berwarna putih berlantai tiga itu tampak sepi seperti biasanya. Wajar saja, pemilik rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua orangtuaku yang merupakan seorang _workaholic_. Akan aneh malah jika di waktu yang hampir pukul Sembilan malam ini rumah bergaya eropa itu dihuni si tuan rumah. Kecuali pemuda seumuranku dengan rambut hitam dikuncir tinggi yang berwajah cukup tampan namun terlihat mengantuk setiap saat yang kini menyambutku di depan pintu kamarnya. Nara Shikamaru, tuan muda satu-satunya dari keluarga Nara.

"Ada hal yang sangat penting apakah, sampai seorang Shikamaru yang biasanya cuek dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya ini mengundangku malam-malam begini?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang kubuat sesinis mungkin. Pemuda yang berdiri di depanku ini memang merupakan sahabat sejak kecilku, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak begitu cocok dengannya. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang masih bisa dibilang anak baik-baik. Sangat tidak cocok denganku, _right_?

Shikamaru memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sindiranku. Membuatku semakin tidak niat saja berbicara dengannya. Karena sudah terlanjur ke rumah yang menurutku suram ini, mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya ke dalam kamar. Kulihat pemuda yang dulu dijuluki Si Jenius itu berdiri di depan jendelanya. Membelakangiku. Ok! Dia yang mengundangku, tapi sekarang dia yang seolah-olah menganggapku tidak ada. Tidak tahukah dia? Ada lebih banyak kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa kulakukan di luar sana selain berdiri bosan sekaligus kesal karena sama sekali tidak dianggap.

"_Fine_… daripada aku berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh karena sudah mau mengikuti perintah bodoh dari orang yang bodoh juga, lebih baik aku pergi!" rutukku dengan pandangan yang aku yakin tidak kalah tajam dari taring Harimau. Oh, aku benar-benar berdoa semoga tatapanku ini bisa melubangi punggung si malas itu.

Namun, begitu selangkah lagi aku keluar dari kamar, Shikamaru pun akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan malam minggu kemarin?"

Ok! Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajah malas teman masa kecilku ini. Apakah hanya hal sesepele ini bahkan bagiku sangat konyol ini dia harus menyuruhku ke rumahnya. _Hell no_! Meskipun aku tidak begitu cocok dengannya, aku yakin aku selalu mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam kelompokku. Tentu saja, semua kegiatan yang aku dan gengku lakukan baik saat malam minggu maupun malam-malam lainnya dia tahu. Masih ditanyakan juga? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng heran.

"Jadi hanya masalah konyol ini yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" balasku bertanya sambil menatapnya malas. Shikamaru kembali diam. Aku yakin, temanku yang satu ini sedang mengalami sakit sariawan. Atau mungkin tenggorokannya tersumbat sesuatu?. "Kau tahu, aku punya banyak sekali rencana malam ini dengan anak-anak yang lain. Dan kau mengacaukannya hanya gara-gara-"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto!" potong Shikamaru dengan nada yang cukup keras. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah putra semata wayang keluarga Nara itu terlihat sangat serius.

Aku memperbaiki posisi berdiriku kali ini. Sepertinya pembicaraan kali ini bukan hanya tentang kegiatan malam mingguku, mungkin Shikamaru sedang ingin membahas hal-hal serius denganku sekarang. Ok! Akan kulayani. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa serius, heh?

"Setahuku kau masih menjadi anggota Kyuubi, Shika! Kau tahu pasti kegiatan Kyuubi setiap harinya," jawabku tenang meski kurasakan tatapan dingin sekaligus marah darinya. "Apa lagi?"

Terlihat kepala nanas Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Dengusan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mengernyit heran. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Kau pergi dengan Kiba dan Lee waktu itu," katanya pelan. Aku mendengus keras.

"Iya aku pergi dengan mereka berdua, kenapa? Kau marah karena tidak kuajak? Oh, ayolah, Shika…" erangku putus asa. Orang jenius bisa bersikap kekanakan juga ternyata.

"Kau tahu pasti bukan itu yang kumaksud, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" bentak Shikamaru kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku tahu, kalian bertiga sudah melakukan sesuatu malam itu!"

Aku terdiam sambil menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat marah itu. memang apa yang aku, Kiba dan Lee lakukan malam minggu kemarin sampai dia semarah itu? Seingatku, aku dan kedua temanku itu hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha dengan mobil setelah berpesta minuman keras di temapat salah satu teman sekelas. Apa karena kami minum-minuman keras itu yang membuat Shikamaru marah? Oh ayolah, aku sudah biasa melakukan itu. bahkan Shikamaru juga terkadang ikut. Lalu apa?

Tunggu! Aku melirik Shikamaru yang masih setia menatapku bak seorang polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi tahanan. _Apa dia tahu tentang kejadian itu?_

"Katakan padaku! Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk lagi kan malam itu?" kejar Shikamaru penuh ketegasan.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan apa? Membunuh orang? Tenang saja, aku masih cukup pintar dalam menggunakan otakku!" sahutku dengan senyum tipis. Terlihat Shikamaru menatapku dengan ragu, namun sedetik kemudian terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari mulutnya.

"Ok… aku percaya kali ini! Kau tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan keji itu!" kata Shikamaru sambil menyapu wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya dia sudah sepenuhnya percaya padaku.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku basa-basi. Yah, setidaknya menghargai sahabatku ini.

"Ayahku bilang, hari minggu kemarin ia menerima pengaduan dari seorang pemuda yang mengaku baru saja diperkosa oleh tiga orang pemuda!" jawab Shikamaru pelan. Mata hitamnya menyelidiki raut wajahku yang kubuat setenang mungkin.

"Wow…" tanggapku bingung bagaimana harus merespon cerita Shikamaru. "Ayahmu bagaimana?" tanyaku sedikit was-was.

"Sampai saat ini beliau belum bertindak apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. "Tapi, ayahku akan mencari tahu kebenaran kata-kata pemuda itu!"

Aku menyusul Shikamaru ke ranjang besar itu. Aku menatap wajah Shikamaru dengan wajah marah. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Jadi, ayahmu percaya pada cerita pemuda itu? Jangan konyol, Shika! Mana ada seorang pemuda yang diperkosa?" tanyaku cepat. "Aku yakin, pemuda kurang kerjaan itu hanya ingin mencari sensasi!"

"Apa maksudmu? Pemuda itu pemuda biasa, dia bukan artis yang butuh sensasi untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya, Naruto!" tukas Shikamaru menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku harus tenang. Jangan sampai gara-gara sikap cerobohku, Shikamaru kembali curiga padaku. _Calm down_, Naruto!

Aku kembali beranjak berdiri. Dengan canggung kugaruk bagian belakang kepala pirangku yang sama sekali tidak gatal, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa tegang yang melanda hatiku.

"_Gomen, _aku hanya merasa aneh saja dengan ceritamu tadi!" kataku dengan sedikit nada bercanda. Semoga saja Shikamaru mau menerima alasanku ini. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Ok, sudah selesai, kan? Aku harus segera pergi, anak-anak Kyuubi lainnya sudah menungguku!" dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang cukup berbahaya ini.

"Iya! Maaf juga kalau sudah membuang-buang waktumu!" kata Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu kayu berwarna putih bersih itu, aku kembali menatap wajah temanku yang berambut nanas itu.

"Kau… tidak ingin pergi juga?" tanyaku. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan masih dengan senyum yang sama. Aku membalas tersenyum. "Ok! Selamat malam, Shika!"

"Hem, _Have Funn, Bro_!" balasnya.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju mobil kesayanganku. Dengan penuh emosi kubanting pintu mobil. Cukup lama aku berdiam diri dalam posisi ini, sibuk mengatur nafas yang memburu gara-gara tersulut emosi. _Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Tidak akan kubiarkan pemuda brengsek itu mengadukanku pada polisi! Aku harus segera bertindak!_ Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat untuk menahan gejolak kebencian dalam hatiku.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengusik ketenangan Uzumaki Naruto!" desisku bersungguh-sungguh. Bayangan wajah tampan sang pemuda yang berambut reven dan memiliki mata sehitam malam itu kembali mengusik ingatanku. Pemuda yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu lagi-lagi membangunkan kemarahanku. "Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku, Teme! Sebelum itu terjadi, akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah bertemu denganku?"

***…*N.S*…***

**Normal POV**

Hembusan angin malam menerpa dua bayangan yang terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Malam yang pekat dan udara yang dingin tidak membuat kedua bayangan itu segera beranjak dari tempat mereka. Dilihat dari gelagat mereka, kedua bayangan itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Suara pekuran burung hantu di dahan-dahan pohon yang malam itu terlihat hitam bagai monster mengerikan, semakin membuat suasana tempat itu mencekam.

Salah satu sosok yang disinyalir sebagai seorang pria yang kini tengah bersandar di pintu mobil itu terlihat memberikan sesuatu kepada sosok yang lain. Suara tawa licik dari si penerima semakin membuat suasana malam itu menegangkan.

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu langsung menghabisinya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mampu membuat semua yang mendengar ketakutan. Kecuali pemuda berjaket kulit hitam yang hanya tersenyum licik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Aaa.. lakukan saja sesuai dengan perintahku tadi! Dan jangan sampai gagal!" jawab si pemuda berjaket hitam itu sambil membuka pintu mobil dan segera menaiki mobil mewah itu. sebelum mesin canggih itu bergerak, sosok dengan mata biru itu kembali menatap sang lawan bicara. "Yang paling penting, jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini! Jika ada satu kesalahan kecil saja yang kau lakukan, aku pastikan… kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi!" desisinya penuh dengan nada mengancam yang mampu membuat lawan bicara gemetar dalam ketakutan.

Malam semakin pekat. Gelap karena sang dewi malam terhalang oleh awan mendung yang menambah angker sang malam. Suara-suara binatang malam merajai, memberikan suasana mencekam siapa saja yang mendengar. Malam ini bagai malam di mana sang iblis bangkit setelah tidur panjangnya. Menguarkan aura hitam yang mengalahkan cahaya. Ya, malam itu iblis memang telah bangkit. Mengincar jiwa-jiwa suci yang bebas, terlalu bebas sampai-sampai tak terjamah para pelindung.

Uzumaki Naruto, penciptaan lain dari sang iblis yang telah memilih jalannya untuk terus membenci. Menggunakan berbagai cara untuk bisa mewujudkan keinginannya meskipun harus mengorbankan jiwa-jiwa yang suci.

"**Siapa saja yang mencari masalah denganku, akan mendapatkan akibat yang setimpal!"**

Di tempat yang jauh di sana, malaikat suci kehilangan sayap putihnya.

***…*N.S*…***


	2. Chapter 2

_Shimatta_!

_Chapter_ yang lalu aku lupa membuat _**Disclaimer**_dan sebagainya dan sebagainya, _gomenne minna_..._gomenne _Kishimoto-_sensei_, begitu kembali membaca setelah di-_publish_ aku baru sadar! _Yabeeeeee_... udah takut banget dapet _flame_! Untunglah tidak...^ ^

Yosh!

Kita mulai aja,ya...^ ^

**Naruto Masashi Kisimoto**

Kyaaa... akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan ini juga, **Uzumaki Naruto punyanya SasShin-Chan a.k.a SasShin-Namikaze-Uzumaki ***jingkrak-jingkrak*

**Rated : M (**_for language and implicit lemon_**)**, atau sudah termasuk eksplisit? Buktikan sendiri!

**Pairing: NaruSasu **a.k.a** Naruto UzumakiXSasuke Uchiha**

**Warning: kata-kata kasar, OOC, adegan amat sangat kekerasan, beneran diperhatikan ya, ADEGAN AMAT SANGAT KEKERASAN, RAPE, bagi yang tidak tahan dengan adegan Rape dimohon jangan membaca! RAPE ditulis dengan huruf miring jadi yang tidak mau membaca adegan itunya skip saja!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Enjoy it_! _Gomen _jika ternyata tidak bisa menikmati. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. *Lalu?*

Plaaakkk.

Suara super keras dan menyakitkan itu sukses membuat kegiatan di sebuah ruangan kuliah terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Semua pasang mata yang berada di ruangan tersebut melirik ke arahku yang tengah memegangi pipi tanku yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah 'elusan sayang' dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda berwajah cantik, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kata orang paling cantik di kampus Seni tersebut. Senyum sinisku terkembang ketika kulihat wajah cantik itu melihatku dengan wajah penuh amarah dan mata berkaca-kaca menahan kepedihan hatinya. Ok... aku kembali menghancurkan hati anak manusia. Menyenangkan sekali!.

" Kau iblis, Naruto!" ucapnya dengan nada tertahan namun bisa kurasakan kebencian dari nada suaranya.

_Again..._

"Ayolah, Sakura... sejak awal aku tidak pernah serius menjalani hubungan denganmu. Harusnya kau juga tahu hal itu," sahutku dengan pandangan bosan. Apakah semua wanita akan menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menarik rasa kasihan dari laki-laki? Menangis. Heh... _Mendokusai._

Kepala merah jambu itu menggeleng pelan. Senyum sinis dan merendahkan yang begitu menjijikan di mataku itu tepat terarah kepadaku. Sungguh, beberapa menit saja aku masih melihat air mata wanita ini, akan kupastikan kalau aku akan muntah.

"Kau bisa tertawa puas sekarang, tuan muda Namikaze!" katanya dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa jauh berbeda dengan tatapan memelasnya tadi. "Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal... karma itu selalu berlaku, Naruto! Kau akan menerima balasan dari apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Uhhh... takut!" aku memasang wajah ketakutan ala anak-anak TK jika melihat badut di taman bermain yang sukses membuat anak-anak Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kulihat Sakura menggeleng penuh arti dan tanpa mempedulikan tawaku _and friend_, gadis berambut sebahu itu keluar ruangan.

Aku masih tertawa keras sampai perutku terasa sakit meskipun sosok lemah itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Oh _God..._ kapan orang-orang tidak berguna itu sadar, tidak akan ada yang bisa menang jika berhadapan denganku, Uzumaki Naruto! Diam dan menurutlah, maka kau akan aman. Tapi, jika kau berani menentangku... hem, akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana rasanya Neraka Dunia itu! Terserah kalian, mau pilih yang mana. Gampang, kan?

*****Uzumaki***Naruto*****

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku ketika menangkap pemandangan indah dari sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan kulit putih yang tampak indah tertimpa sinar matahari siang yang terik itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Sabaku Gaara... mahasiswa Bahasa Jerman semester pertama!" jawaban cepat dan cukup memuaskan dari teman baikku. Hyuga Neji. Terlihat mata lavender itu menatap penuh minat kepada sosok yang langsung berhasil menarik perhatianku. "Sosok dingin dan sangat sulit didekati."

Kembali kuarahkan tatapanku ke sosok yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa mahasiswa itu. Senyum manis terkadang ia sunggingkan menanggapi candaan kawannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari aku yang terus menerus menatapnya penuh minat. Senyum andalanku kembali menghiasi wajah tampanku.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menganggunya dan menjadikan dia sebagai korbanmu selanjutnya?" kelakar Kiba dengan senyum lebar mewarnai wajah bertato merah miliknya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kelakarnya, mataku masih belum bisa berpaling dari sosok pemuda yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih kecil dariku itu.

"Hentikan itu, Naruto!" kata Nara Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbennya mau berkumpul dengan Kyuubi pagi ini. Khas dengan wajah malasnya. Aku mendengus sebal, pemuda berambut nanas itu memang selalu merusak keceriaanku.

"Apapun yang akan aku lakukan terhadap pemuda itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian," ucapku akhirnya sambil bersiap untuk menghampiri sang target. "Kalau mau bersenang-senang ikuti aku, tapi kalau mau jadi pecundang... pergi jauh dariku!" lanjutku dengan tatapan tajam terarah ke Shikamaru yang masih menatapku dengan malas sama sekali tidak merasa takut denganku. "Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menghalangiku!"

Dengan langkah pasti dan senyum penuh percaya diri, aku mulai menjauh dari Kyuubi. Kulihat Kiba, Neji dan Lee mengikutiku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Shikamaru dan Sai, anggota Kyuubi yang terakhir yang masih tetap duduk di tempat mereka. Satu hal yang paling membuatku heran, kenapa dua pemuda yang menurutku baik-baik itu bisa menjadi anggota Kyuubi juga. Yah... walaupun mereka tidak pernah menghalangiku, namun dengan keberadaan mereka terkadang membuatku tidak nyaman. Ok... kembali ke tujuan semula!

Kini aku sudah tepat berada di depan sang target sasaran. Pemuda yang semakin terlihat tampan dan menawan jika dilihat dari jarak dekat begini. Dengan kulit putih bersih, rambut berwarna merah gelap dan bola mata sehijau batu Emerald itu benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila. Sebelum bibir ini memanggil namanya, kepala dengan surai merah itu bergerak dan mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arahku. Meski tidak begitu terlihat, namun aku masih bisa menangkap keterkejutan dari bola mata indah itu. Sudah mengenalku rupanya...

"_Ohayou, minna_..." sapaku lengkap dengan senyum andalanku yang sukses membuat gadis-gadis di grombolan itu merona merah.

_Kohai-kohoi _itu hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab sapaanku. Mereka benar-benar sudah mengetahui aku yang sesungguhnya, raut ketakutan jelas sekali terpampang di wajah manis-manis mereka. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku semakin bersemangat. Mata biruku kembali mengawasi calon korbanku, mata hijau cerah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Senyumku semakin lebar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku basa-basi sukses membuat mata indah itu kembali memandangku. Terlihat pemuda tampan itu gelisah setelah menyadari kepada siapa aku bertanya. Kuhentikan senyum ramahku. Terlihat sikap waspada dari Gaara, jika aku lengah sedikit saja, sudah dipastikan makanan lezat ini akan lepas dari genggamanku. "Ayolah, kenapa kalian jadi tegang begini?" baru saja tangan tan-ku bergerak untuk menggapai wajah yang dari tadi menggoda untuk disentuh itu, sang pemilik wajah langsung menangkis tanganku cepat.

Keheningan yang diliputi ketegangan segera menguasai tempat itu. Tawa pelan namun penuh aura mengancam dariku semakin menambah suasana mencekam. Wajah indah itu sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Terlihat dari wajah pucatnya yang semakin pucat. Hft... kalau sudah tahu betapa berbahayanya aku, kenapa tetap saja mencari masalah? Beginilah yang disebut pemuda bodoh berwajah tampan. Menghilangkan minatku untuk bermain-main saja.

"Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan minat, tapi aku akan tetap memberimu hukuman karena sudah berani melawanku!" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat yang akan menjadi neraka baginya. Lihat saja, akan kubuat dia menyesal seumur hidup karena sudah membuatku marah.

"Kalian, lebih baik jangan ikut campur! Sampai ada orang lain yang tahu hal ini, akan kami pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang lagi!" ancam Neji kepada segerombolan pemuda yang pucat pasi melihat kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung di depan mata mereka. Heh... beruntung sekali anak-anak bodoh itu melihat aksiku secara _live_ begini.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada yang akan berani melawanku, tidak ada yang berani mengadukanku. Aku masih bebas melakukan apa saja di kampus dan dimana saja. Ini duniaku, ini hidupku, jadi akulah yang berkuasa. Melihat boleh, tapi jangan ikut campur.

*****Uzumaki***Naruto*****

Suara hingar bingar musik memenuhi kamarku yang malam itu memang kujadikan tempat pesta kecil-kecilan dengan teman-temanku. Namun kali ini berbeda, aku menyewa beberapa wanita penghibur untuk melayani kami. Aku pun tidak menyangka, pemuda berwajah tampan dan manis yang bernama Gaara yang kutemui tadi siang sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskan nafsuku. Terpaksa aku menyewa banyak wanita penghibur untuk memuaskan hasrat bercintaku. Yah, beginilah kalau seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang bergairah, satu orang saja tidak cukup. Apalagi yang lemah dan lembek macam pemuda Sabaku itu. Wajah boleh manis, tapi pengalaman nol besar. Membosankan.

"Naruto-_sama_... apa kau puas dengan permainanku?" seorang wanita berpakaian berantakan bergelayut manja di lenganku. Aku hanya tersenyum mesum memandangnya. Kuremas gundukan besar di dadanya dengan kasar. Kulihat wajah ber_make-up_ tebal itu memerah menahan nafsu. "Ah... Naruto-_sama_."

Lama kumainkan buah dada besar itu. Mata biruku tak kunjung beralih dari wajah sensual di depanku. Inilah hobiku, membuat semua orang tak berdaya dibawah kehebatanku. Mendengar suara desahan orang-orang di bawahku memang sangat menyenangkan dan mendatangkan kepuasan tersendiri. Tangan-tanganku semakin kencang dan kuat meremas-remas barang kebanggaan wanita itu membuat yang punya bertriak-triak, aku tidak peduli itu triakan kesakitan atau triakan nikmat. Aku mau maka aku akan melakukannya sampai puas.

Malam minggu yang menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja kenangan malam minggu yang lalu terbayang kembali di ingatanku. Malam minggu yang benar-benar memuaskan, malam minggu yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Malam minggu dengan kehangatan tubuh dari seorang remaja tampan. Satu-satunya pemuda yang tidak takluk pada pesonaku dan kehebatanku dalam bercinta. Pemuda yang walaupun sudah ku'garap' habis-habisan masih bisa berontak dan berhasil melarikan diri. Pemuda dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam kelam itu.

Kulepaskan tanganku dari benda kenyal wanita di pelukkanku. Suara kecewa dan wajah memohon itu entah kenapa kini terlihat sangat menjijikan di mataku.

"Pergilah!" kataku sambil menjauhkan diri dari wanita penghibur itu.

"Kenapa, Naruto-_sama_?" tanya wanita itu masih berusaha menempel padaku. Ck... tak tahukah wanita ini kalau aku sangat jijik dengan sifatnya itu.

"Kubilang menyingkir!" triakku sambil mendorong tubuh kotornya dengan kasar sampai wanita itu tersungkur ke lantai.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terdiam mendengar triakanku. Semua pasang mata menatapku ngeri, kecuali anak-anak Kyuubi tentu saja. Wanita pelacur itu segera menyingkir dariku, wajah menjijikannya itu menahan tangis. Benar-benar memuakkan. Kenapa aku bisa tertarik dengan wanita rendah seperti itu? Hilang semuanya. Hilang sudah semangatku setiap kali mengingat pemuda yang sama sekali tidak kutahu namanya itu.

"_Shit_!" umpatku sambil membanting botol minuman keras yang dari tadi kugenggam. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan pemuda itu? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa begini. Aku hanya akan bersenang-senang dengan seseorang, setelah puas aku akan meninggalkan orang tersebut tanpa mau mengingat wajah maupun namanya. Itulah aku. Tapi kenapa sekarang beda? Jangankan melupakan wajahnya, bahkan setiap detik waktu yang aku habiskan untuk menikmati tubuh sempurnanya saja masih terbayang jelas di ingatanku. Bagaimana wajah putih itu ketika meringis kesakitan, bagaimana suara merdunya terisak lirih setiap kali aku menabrak sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, bagaimana suara paraunya ketika ia memohon kepadaku untuk melepaskannya, serta kata-kata penuh dendamnya yang terdengar pelan dan lemah disela tawa penuh kepuasanku setelah menggunakan tubuh tanpa cacatnya tanpa ampun. Kata-kata yang disertai tatapan penuh kebencian yang saat itu sukses membuatku terhenti dari tawaku. Kata-kata dendam yang entah kenapa membuat dadaku sesak.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto? Jelek sekali _mood_-mu hari ini. Bukannya sudah cukup bersenang-senang kau hari ini?" tanya Neji santai. Wanita berpakaian sexy masih setia bergelayut di pelukkannya.

"Kau begitu sejak seminggu yang lalu lebih tepatnya, ada apa sebenarnya?" tukas Sai yang malam itu hanya minum sedikit. Tak pernah kulihat pemuda berkulit pucat itu bersenang-senang dengan salah satu wanita yang kubawa.

Ckk. Tatapan mata yang persis sama dengan tatapan mata Shikamaru padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Penuh nada mengintimidasi dan kecurigaan. Tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa dariku, pemuda kalem itu beralih menatap Kiba dan Lee yang langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata 'satu minggu yang lalu'.

"Sudah kuduga, ada yang kalian sembunyikan dari kita?" tanya Neji cepat. Lengannya mendorong sang wanita penghibur dengan kasar. "Ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi satu minggu yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuan kita, kan?"

"Percuma, Neji... kita paksapun mereka tidak akan memberitahukannya!" sindir Shikamaru masih asyik dengan rokoknya. Tak sedikitpun ia menatapku.

Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke sofa dengan lemah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi begini. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku termakan omongan dari pemuda berambut raven itu? Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengancam Uzumaki Naruto apalagi sampai membuat perasaanku jadi tak menentu begini. Jangan bercanda! Kuacak rambut pirangku frustasi. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Lebih baik kalian diam. Jangan membuatku marah dengan ocehan tidak berguna kalian itu!" ucapku pelan tanpa mengurangi nada tajam dari setiap kata yang kukeluarkan.

Suara dering ponsel Lee menghentikan perdebatan kecil itu. Semua orang terdiam dan kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiranku yang benar-benar kacau. Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi mungkin aku yang sedang sial, sepertinya aku sedang tidak diperbolehkan untuk tenang. Lee kembali dengan wajah yang sangat tegang. Tidak seharusnya anggota Kyuubi memiliki ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

"Gawat, Naru..." seru pemuda bergaya rambut bob itu keras. Refleks pandangan yang tadi terarah kepadaku kini beralih ke sumber suara. Aku hanya diam dengan tatapan mata bertanya sekaligus mencela dengan sikap Lee yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh pemuda yang terkenal penuh semangat itu. "Gaara... ditemukan tewas di kamar kost-nya!"

Kini ekspresi wajah yang diperlihatkan oleh Lee berada di wajah semua anggota Kyuubi, tak terkecuali aku. Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya kini ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee.

"Dia ditemukan tergantung di kamar kost-nya, polisi menduga Gaara bunuh diri." Lanjut Lee. Terlihat keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. "Polisi masih terus mencari motive Gaara bunuh diri, kalau sampai polisi menemukan bukti, habis sudah kita, Naruto!" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Belum tentu, polisi tidak akan mencurigai kita kalau tidak ada bukti dan saksi. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengadukan kita!" ucap Neji tenang. Namun jelas terlihat wajahnya tegang. "Belum tentu juga pemuda Sabaku itu bunuh diri karena perbuatan kita padanya, kan?"

"Benarkah begitu? Polisi pasti akan melakukan autopsi terhadap tubuh Gaara, sangat besar kemungkinan polisi menemukan keanehan pada lubang anus Gaara. Seperti yang kita tahu, Naruto tidak akan bermain dengan lembut kalau sudah dibutakan nafsu, bekasnya pasti masih tertinggal jelas apalagi baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Polisi langsung menduga apa yang sudah terjadi dengan pemuda Sabaku itu sebelumnya, kan?" tukas Shikamaru dengan ekspresi yang sangat tenang. Benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali meninju wajah itu.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau bukan anggota Kyuubi," sindirku tajam. Pemuda Nara itu hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar sindiranku.

"Aku memang masih anggota Kyuubi, tapi aku yakin kau belum buta, Naruto. Aku dan Sai sama sekali tidak ikut andil dalam perbuatan bejad kalian!" sergahnya enteng dan sukses membuatnya mendapatkan satu pukulan telak dariku. Kutatap pemuda berambut nanas yang kini tersungkur di lantai dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan bicara sok begitu, Nara Shikamaru! Lagipula ini semua juga salahmu, kalau kau tidak menghalangiku mungkin aku sudah membunuh pemuda pengecut itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dia tidak perlu bunuh diri dan polisi tidak perlu menemukan mayatnya, kita bisa tenang!" umpatku lantang. "Aku berjanji, kalau sampai polisi brengsek itu menangkapku, kalian semua akan ikut aku mendekam di penjara! Camkan itu...!" lanjutku sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan seluruh pasang mata yang menatapku dengan ekspresi tak menentu.

Setelah puas memporak porandakan kamar mewahku, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur _kingsize _yang kini tidak menentu lagi bentuknya itu. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku dalam diam, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kondisi kamar yang berantakan maupun barang-barang elektronikku yang rusak akibat kemarahanku. Bukan itu yang kini mengganggu pikiranku, bukan pula kematian Gaara yang baru saja kudengar itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menggangguku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menebak itu apa.

Saat seperti inilah, lagi-lagi wajah tampan itu muncul, membayang di pelupuk mataku. Mata sehitam malam yang amat sangat mempesona itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang mampu menimbulkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Apa mungkin aku ketakutan? Heh, jangan melucu! Tidak akan ada dalam sejarah seorang Uzumaki Naruto sepertiku ketakutan. Lalu apa? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan pemuda itu?

Mengambil posisi duduk dan segera kuraih ponsel kesayanganku. Setelah memencet beberapa tombol pada layar ponsel _touchscrene _milikku, kuarahkan benda mungil itu ke telinga kananku dan bisa kudengar bunyi nada tunggu.

"Lama sekali kau jawab panggilanku, hah?" bentakku begitu suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari seberang sambungan. Salah siapa membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menunggu. Tak kuhiraukan permintaan maaf dari orang yang kini tengah berbicara denganku. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau sudah temukan pemuda itu?"

"Maaf, Naruto... aku belum bisa men-"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini, hah?" dengan cepat kupotong kata-kata pria tidak berguna itu. Untung saja sekarang kami berbicara lewat telephone. Jika berbicara langsung, sudah kupukul wajah jelek pria itu. "Kau berjanji akan mencarikan pemuda itu untukku. Mana janjimu, brengsek?"

"Maaf, Naruto... aku berjanji akan mencari dia!" sahutnya pelan. Heh... dasar pengecut. Baru diancam begitu saja sudah ketakutan. Kenapa banyak sekali orang pengecut yang aku kenal?

"Pastikan juga polisi-polisi itu tidak bisa menemukan jejak Kyuubi pada tubuh Sabaku Gaara! Lakukan apa saja yang kau bisa!" perintahku dengan seringai sinis bermain di bibir. "Habisi siapa saja yang berani menghalangimu!"

"Baik, Naruto!" jawab lawan bicaraku pasti.

Aku terdiam lama begitu kuputuskan sambungan telepon. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan cara halus dalam masalah ini. Kalau aku sampai bertindak lemah, mereka dengan seenaknya akan melawanku. Naruto orang yang kuat. Akan kuperlihatkan kepada semua orang bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto itu sebenarnya. Akan kuperlihatkan juga balasan untuk orang-orang yang berani melawanku.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh lagi dengan ucapanmu, Teme! Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya!" kataku penuh rasa percaya diri. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa selamat jika sudah berani membangunkan iblis yang tertidur!"

*****Uzumaki Naruto*****

"_Tidak akan selamanya kau bisa tertawa, suatu saat nanti kau akan merasakan bagaimana sakit dan terhinanya ketika harga dirimu diinjak-injak oleh orang lain!" pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu langsung mengenakan sisa-sisa pakaian-nya begitu berhasil lepas dari cengkramanku. Pakaian yang telah robek sana-sini itu tidak bisa melindungi tubuh indahnya dari pandanganku. Puas sekali rasanya baru saja bersenang-senang dengan tubuh sesempurna itu. Apalagi melihat tanda merah yang amat banyak yang merupakan hasil karyaku di tubuh seputih salju itu. _

"_Kau pasti masih sangat kelelahan, di sinilah sebentar lagi!" kataku sambil menarik tangan kurusnya. Tawa Kiba dan Lee berderai melihat bagaimana pemuda tampan namun bernasib malang itu berusaha mati-matian lepas dari cengkramanku. "Aku tahu, kau dari tadi sangat menikmatinya, kan?"_

"_Lepaskan aku, iblis!" bentaknya setelah meludahiku. Kuusap cairan kental yang menempel di pipiku pelan dengan tatapan mata lautku masih tertuju pada wajah marah pemuda yang belum kutahu namanya itu._

"_Aku pikir setelah berjam-jam kita bersenang-senang kau sudah mengerti bagaimana harusnya kau bersikap padaku. Atau kau hanya ingin aku menghukummu lagi, hah?" tanyaku sambil meremas kejantanannya yang sudah berulangkali kukocok maupun kukulum namun tetap tertidur itu dengan keras. Kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit akibat remasanku. Tangannya berusaha untuk memukulku namun segera ditahan oleh Kiba dan Lee. Aku dengan sigap menduduki kakinya ketika kulihat ia mencoba menendangku. Terkunci sudah gerakkannya._

_ Baru kali ini ada yang mati-matian meronta walaupun dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah dan tenaga yang terkuras habis setelah kupaksa melayani nafsuku dan kedua temanku ini. Hanya pemuda itu pula yang sama sekali tidak takluk setelah merasakan kehebatanku mencumbunya selama berjam-jam. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang penuh lebam dan lubang kenikmatannya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah, yang ia pikirkan hanya segera lepas dari cengkraman kami bertiga. Pemuda yang sangat menarik bukan? Sayangnya ia tidak menyadari, sikapnya itu justru semakin membakar nafsuku._

"_Aku sudah bilang, Teme. Aku tidak akan berhenti kalau aku belum puas!" kataku sambil asyik menjilat dan menggigit lehernya dimana sudah banyak bercak merah hasil karya kami bertiga. Suara isakkannya menjadi suara nyanyian terindah bagi telinga kami bertiga yang tengah dibakar nafsu._

"_Kau Iblis!" isaknya tepat di telingaku. Aku hanya tertawa puas mendengar caciannya. Belum tahu pemuda ini, umpatan dan makian begitu sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari._

"_Tenang saja, sayang! Kami berjanji, setelah ini kami pasti akan melepaskanmu!" sahut Kiba yang tengah asyik menjilat telinga sang korban. Tentu saja tangannya tidak hanya diam saja. Dada pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda dari kami itu menjadi sasaran keganasan sahabatku tersebut._

"_Hei Kiba, gantian kau yang menyetir ini kenapa?" triak Lee kesal. Pemuda yang suka sekali warna hijau itu terlihat kewalahan sekali karena tangan kirinya masih terus mengendalikan stir mobil sedangkan tangan kanannya harus manahan tangan pemuda garapan kami itu. Belum lagi barang kecil di antara kakinya yang memberontak meminta pelampiasan setelah berjam-jam hanya melihat adegan panas itu dan mendengar suara-suara tak koheren dari kami bertiga._

"_Berhenti dulu di tempat yang sepi! Kita nikmati dulu bocah ini, ntar nggak kebagian lo! Naruto nafsu banget, tuh!" tunjuk Kiba ke arahku yang tengah asyik menciumi selangkangan putih mulus si pemuda dengan rakus._

"_Huh, curang!" umpat Lee sambil menepikan mobil merahku yang berubah fungsi menjadi tempat mesum itu ke jalan yang gelap dan jarang dilewati mobil lain._

_ Aku saat itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan dorongan keras dan kemudian tubuhku menabrak kursi mobil dengan cukup keras ditambah tendangan telak mengenai ulu hatiku. Lee dan Kiba yang waktu itu bertukar tempat membuat pegangan pada lengan pemuda tampan itu terlepas sehingga dia bisa bergerak. Setelah sedikit terbebas dari rasa sakit yang melanda dadaku, aku melihat pemuda itu sudah keluar dari mobil. Kuingat mata sehitam malam itu menatapku dengan air mata yang terus menerus keluar membasahi pipi putihnya yang dari awal sudah basah terkena air matanya dan ludah kami._

"_Ingatlah, tidak lama lagi... balasan itu akan datang! Ingat baik-baik itu!" ucapnya pelan namun entah kenapa terdengar jelas di telingaku. _

_ Melihat punggung lemahnya yang semakin menjauh, membuat sesuatu terasa menabrak ulu hatiku. Melihat langkahnya yang tertatih dan darah yang terus keluar dan merembes di celana panjang yang pemuda itu kenakan membuatku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan sosok itu. Saat itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa, tidak tahu kecewa kepada siapa mungkin kepada diriku sendiri, apalagi setelah membayangkan aku akan dibenci oleh pemuda itu. Bisa saja aku mengejarnya, memukulnya atau lagi-lagi memperkosanya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat mata hitam itu terarah tepat kepadaku dengan penuh kebencian. Satu keinginanku saat itu. Aku harus membenci pemuda itu._

**Aku harus membenci pemuda berambut raven itu!**

*****Uzumaki Naruto*****

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna kelam malam tampak berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan setapak dengan rumah-rumah mungil di kanan kirinya. Wajah tampannya terlihat datar meski wajah itu tampak basah karena keringat. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus ke tanah yang ia lewati tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mengamati sekeliling atau hanya untuk menyapa orang-orang yang ia lewati. Hanya satu tujuannya, segera sampai ke satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Rumah.

Matanya berkilat ketika ia sampai di sebuah halaman rumah yang cukup luas, rumput Jepang yang hijau memenuhi halaman itu dengan kerikil-kerikil membentuk jalan setapak yang kini tengah ia pijak. Suara deru nafasnya semakin cepat seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang bergegas memasuki teras rumah bercat putih itu. Belum sempat ia membuka satu-satunya pintu yang kini ada di depannya, pintu kayu dengan warna coklat keemasan itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan memperlihatkan 3 anak berusia sekitar 6-7 tahunan yang tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Sasuke-_niichan_, _Okaeri…_" sambut anak-anak itu sambil berhambur memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan penyambutan itu.

"H-hai…" sahut Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan dari ketiga bocah lucu itu, senyum tipis terlihat menghiasi wajah putihnya. "_Tadaima_!"

"Sasuke-_niichan_, nanti malam aku yang tidur denganmu, ya?" kata bocah perempuan dengan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipi tembemnya.

"Enak saja, aku yang akan tidur dengan Sasuke-_niichan _tahu!" tukas bocah perempuan lainnya dengan rambut pirang pucat sambil mendorong si rambut pink.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali, padahal Sasuke-_niichan_ akan tidur denganku, mana mau dia tidur dengan gadis-gadis berisik seperti kalian!" lerai satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari ketiga bocah itu dengan tampang cemberut yang semakin membuat pipinya membesar.

"Konohamaru…" bentak kedua gadis kecil itu sambil mendorong Konohamaru dengan kesal.

Sasuke yang melihat pertengkaran kecil yang memang sering terjadi itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Pemuda berusi 19 tahun itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak-anak yang masih saling baradu mulut memperebutkan dirinya.

"Kita tidur bersama-sama saja nanti malam, ok?" lerainya yang sukses menghentikan keributan kecil itu.

Ketiga bocah lucu itu saling berpandang-pandangan sejenak, hanya sejenak karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai dengan ketiga bocah itu berada di atasnya. Suara tawa terdengar menggema di rumah yang nyaman itu. Beban pikiran Sasuke yang semanjak tadi tengah mengganggu pikirannya pun kini bisa ia lupakan sejenak. Hanya di rumah itulah seorang Sasuke bisa tertawa lepas, hanya ketiga bocah itulah yang bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya. Sebuah rumah dengan anak-anak tanpa orang tua berada di dalamnya, saling membagi suka dan duka. Rumah dengan papan yang cukup besar di depannya dengan tulisan "Panti Asuhan Sarutobi".

***…*N.S*…***

Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya memandangi wajah tidur ketiga adik angkatnya itu tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepinggang yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sukses membuat Sasuke segera membenahi posisinya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memastikan anak-anak itu tidak menyusahkanmu lagi!" kata wanita yang tengah hamil itu sebelum Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya. "Kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kau segera tidur!"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, namun pemuda dengan surai raven itu tidak beranjak sama sekali dari posisinya. Namun kini, mata hitam itu tidak sedikitpun melihat ke arah lawan bicara.

"Ada Sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" tanya wanita bermata merah itu masih dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik sang wanita yang selama ini selalu menjaganya. Wajah cantik yang baginya adalah seorang malaikat itu lama, berharap bisa mencerahkan pikiran dan hatinya dari apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Matanya kini terhenti pada perut buncit sang wanita. Lama Sasuke menatap tempat itu, sedangkan pikirannya justru tengah bergelut dengan keinginan hatinya. Dia tahu, apa yang kini tengah mendera hati dan pikirannya adalah masalahnya sendiri, sangat tidak pantas kalau ia melibatkan malaikat cantik itu. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian bibir yang dari tadi terkatup rapat itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tak ada apa-apa, bibi. Lebih baik kau juga cepat tidur, kau pasti sudah bekerja keras seharian ini!" sahut pemuda berwajah tampan itu masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia sudah memutuskan, kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya akan menjadi masalahnya sendiri.

"Iya, kalau begitu selamat beristirahat, Sasuke-kun! _Oyasumi_!" kata wanita setengah baya bernama Kurinai tersebut sambil menutup pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum selamat malam yang sangat disukai oleh anak-anak yang tinggal di yayasan kecil tersebut.

"_Oyasumi..._" jawab Sasuke pelan.

Lama pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berada dalam posisinya. Mata malamnya masih terus menatap pintu yang tertutup dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua telapak tangan yang terbungkus kulit seputih porselin itu bergerak untuk mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan putus asa.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa sama sekali mengenyahkan bayangan kelam itu. Ia tidak bisa sedikitpun melupakan bagaimana tangan-tangan kotor itu menghancurkannya. Bagaimana bibir-bibir busuk itu menodainya, memberinya setitik noda hitam yang tidak akan pernah bisa terhapus seumur hidupnya. Membuatnya berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Membuatnya menjadi Sasuke yang untuk tidur dengan tenang saja tidak bisa. Wajah itu, mata itu, semua yang dimiliki oleh pemuda iblis itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Bahkan mungkin sampai ia mati. Ia akan terus menerus menyimpan kebencian ini di dalam hatinya. Kebencian yang amat dalam kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"_Kami-sama_... tidak sedikit pun aku bisa menghilangkan kebencianku!" lirihnya pelan. Setitik air mata tumpah dari bola mata hitam kelam itu. Air mata yang menjadi bukti betapa sakit dan hancurnya perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Sama hancurnya dengan harga diri dan kehormatannya. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Malam yang sunyi itu menjadi saksi ketika tetes demi tetes darah segar keluar dari nadi sang malaikat yang tengah mengalami kehancuran ketika sayap putihnya hancur berkeping-keping karena ulah tangan sang iblis. Satu hari lagi dimana malaikat suci harus terhempas oleh kekejaman iblis. Apakah iblis hitam benar-benar akan mengepakkan sayapnya dan menutupi dunia ini dengan kegelapan yang dibawanya?

***…*TBC*…***

Oh my got...gomen Allah, puasa-puasa gini malah bikin lemon!noooooo...SasShin ternoda!

_Reader_: udah dari dulu tuh...

_Me_: *pundung*

Nggak tahu kenapa puasa malah ide ngalir lancar. Emang bulan penuh berkah *ditimpuk pak haji*

Aku janji habis ini bakalan sholat kok!^ ^*_peace_*

Ada yang pengen bunuh Naruto _and the geng_ nggak? Bareng aku yukz...,*ngasah golok* aku aja heran kok ada orang kayak gitu lo?

Naruto: elo yang buat, wooooyyy...

_Me_: *pura-pra nggak denger* eh eny wey, Sasuke lagi ultah ya? Woaaaa... _omedetou ne_, Sasu-_chan_!*_hug_ Sasuke* akh... nggak jadi ding, Sasuke bau seperma!

Sasuke: *pundung#Naruto cengar-cengir*Kiriiiinnnn...*Naruto _and_ _Me_ gosong*

Konohamaru(?): karena author dan Naruto-_niichan _sudah KO, kita akhiri saja fanfic nggak mutu ini! _Review_ nggak _review_ yang penting baca!^ ^

_Me_: *seluruh tubuh item* kok _review_ nggak _review_ sih, Konohama-_Chan_? Harus _review_ dong!

Konohamaru: *jitak kpala SasShin* siapa itu Konohama-_Chan_? *_glare_* maksudku para pembaca yang baik hati tidak wajib untuk _review_!

_Me_: _Nande_?

Konohamaru: apa itu?*muka oon*

_Me_: *muter bola mata* kenapa? Iner: ni anak lahir di mana sih?

Konohamaru: *ngangguk-ngangguk* ada dua alasan utama... pertama: SasShin-_kun_ juga jarang me-_review_ fic dari _author_ yang lain. Kedua: SasShin-_kun_ TE-LAT BA-NGETTTT _update_ fic ini! *nunjuk-nunjuk hidung SasShin* _wakarimashita_?

_Me_: *berlumuran darah dengan dua pisau menancap tepat di hati*

Konohamaru: akhirnya mati *Ketawa ngakak#menghadap kemera* _owari_! Arigatou yang udah _review _chap sebelumnya! Akhir kata, Sampai jumpa di waktu yang belum ditentukan! _Jaa_...


End file.
